Building A Bridge Over Troubled Water
by ryderberry
Summary: Klaine Drabble: Kurt and Rachel go to Lima for the holidays, but when Kurt and Blaine end up alone, feelings are discussed and hope is found.


Building A Bridge Over Troubled Water 

As he walked along the seemingly never ending street, Kurt couldn't help but admire the impressive Christmas décor displayed on the houses he passed. His arm was linked with Rachel's and they pointed out the best decorations while Finn and Blaine talked about football or something, Kurt wasn't really paying attention, behind them. Kurt still felt a little odd being around Blaine; it wasn't the same. He didn't get that feeling of safety when Blaine was around, not like he did when they were dating, or even just friends. He wanted so badly to repair their relationship and he knew Blaine did too, but he also knew that getting started was the hardest part.

"...And touchdown! Just like that, and they took the title. One of the best games I'd ever seen," Finn exclaimed, mimicking the football player's winning actions. It made Blaine smile, because despite their initially tumultuous relationship, Blaine really could call Finn a good friend. They had a lot more in common than he had first realised and they actually got on really well, which was why he was so relieved that Finn came back from New York after the weekend that he didn't like to talk, let alone _think_, about.

"Absolutely, one of Parker's finest for sure," he grinned, turning to watch Kurt and Rachel giggle with each other in front. This was what he wanted. Well, sort of. He figured that it would be the four of them in New York together, making their own paths in the greatest city in the world, but then it had all come tumbling down.

First, Kurt hadn't gotten into NYADA, then Finn hadn't gotten into The Actors Studio, and when they both eventually left to go elsewhere, Blaine had felt so hopelessly alone that he turned to the one thing he swore he would never do. He sought comfort in the arms of someone else, and a _stranger's_, no less. It was so out of Blaine's character that he began to doubt everything about himself, even going back to the Warblers to find some sort of home - a place to belong. Of course he didn't find it there; the Warblers had changed beyond recognition. They were a wall of sound, a near soulless machine and too much like Vocal Adrenaline to be any comfort to him. He probably would have stayed in this funk, if it wasn'tweren't for Sam pulling him out of it and giving him the words he needed to hear, and the courage to move on with what was left of his life.

Now, around three months after everything that had happened, things between the four of them were civil. Kurt and Rachel were close, as were Finn and Blaine, but between each other they were cautious, not wanting to get too deep in conversation. They kept it lightlight; -Rachel would talk to Blaine about NYADA, and Finn would get some advice from Kurt about the New Directions. That pretty much summed up what they talked about generally.

After walking for about twenty minutes, Rachel announced that she had to make her way home, with Finn coincidentally doing the same. They all awkwardly said their goodbyes and walked off in opposite directions, leaving Kurt and Blaine with nothing but each other for company.

Blaine wasn't sure what the protocol was. Did he excuse himself from an awkward situation? Did he try and be polite, and make light conversation? Or did he try to establish a friendship with Kurt? There was no way of telling what exactly he should do in this situation, so he started off with a suggestion of coffee, like they always did, together or apart.

Kurt agreed, still on edge about the whole thing, but he had to make an effort. For himself, _and_ for Blaine. Of course, things weren't right between them, but there was nothing to say that it couldn't be in the future. He just wished the future would hurry up.

They made their way to the Lima Bean, a place they both knew so well. It was where they had both declared their love for each other for the first time; how could they forget? The conversation was light, casual. Kurt talked about NYADA and Blaine talked about the New Directions, -two topics they were both sick of discussing.

"So, what's it like in New York, you know, apart from school?" Blaine asked as he took off his scarf and coat.

"Oh, well, it's New York. It's beautiful, it's noisy, it's..." he paused, and sighed softly, "It's home."

Blaine nodded in understanding as Kurt continued, "I mean, I will always love Lima, but there are some things about this town that aren't home."

"No, I understand. -I'm sure I'd feel the same. You left Lima, and you made a home in New York, that's all you ever wanted." he replied with a smile, before continuing nonchalantly, "So, grande nonfatnon-fat mocha?"."

"Uh, yeah, but you are not buying this.- Iit's on me," Kurt replied.

"No way! This is my treat, I insist." Blaine said firmly, his dazzling smile letting him win.

Kurt had no choice but to give in, "Okay, fine. But the next one is on m-" he stopped himself, when he realised what he was saying.

Blaine looked at him, puzzled but also a little hopeful. "The next one?" he asked.

Kurt blushed a little, "Um, well, I'm here for a while, so we could-"

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Blaine interrupted. He knew this must have been hard for Kurt, but it was hard for him too. He set his jacket on the chair and made his way to the counter.

Kurt stared after him, still embarrassed, but truthfully, he _did_ want this to happen again. Though he wasn't completely ready to forgive Blaine, he was on his way there and he was certain that they could be friends, for now at least.

Blaine returned with his and Kurt's coffee and sat down across from him.

"I was so sorry to hear about Sectionals. Finn was devastated about the whole thing." Kurt said, as he pulled his coffee towards him.

Blaine sighed, "I know, it was _really _bad. I mean Marley, the new girl, just collapsed, and from there it just went totally downhill."

"Poor thing," Kurt shook his head, "so the club is just over?" It hurt him to think that the New Directions wouldn't(wouldn't?) meet until next year and he was also slightly annoyed that they were unable to retain the national title.

"Nah-. -Wwe're going to keep meeting and performing at assemblies and dances, but it won't be the same."

"Yeah I know, but you must be annoyed? Especially since the Warblers went on to place at Regionals..."

Blaine's tone was vindictive when he answered with, "I am. The Warblers are too similar to Vocal Adrenaline, not to mention the new leader who has the judges in the palm of his hand..."

"You think they cheated?" Kurt asked curiously, but Blaine replied with only a shrug.

"Sabotage?" Kurt leaned forward slightly in his seat, deepening the inquisition further.

Blaine chuckled, "Sabotage? No, I don't think so...they're too confident to try and mess with the other teams."

Kurt nodded, and took another sip of his coffee. "I thought my phone call would have thrown you off." he said bluntly.

Blaine snapped his eyes towards Kurt's, "No, never. I mean, it didn't." he paused. "If anything, it motivated me more." he coughed lightly, before continuingcontinuing, "I mean, you know, it reminded me of what I was doing. How I was making you...proud of me."

Kurt gulped. "Blaine...what are you doing? You know I will always be proud of you, together or not - -you made me who I am." he leaned over to take Blaine's hand. "You were my rock when I left McKinley, and you made my Senior Year perfect, and you gave me the final push to leave for New York."

"But I ruined it Kurt. I ruined us." Blaine sighed, "I was an idiot, and I-"

"Blaine. Stop. Okay yes, what you did was wrong and I know you're sorry for it, but you can't keep dwelling on it. I'm not, or at least I'm trying not to," he stuttered, "I'm thinking about us being friends, trying to rebuild us."

"You want to be friends?" Blaine asked, his free hand tapping the side of the table lightly.

"Of course I do! I miss talking to you. I miss things like this." He gestured to the area around them.

"I do too Kurt, but I feel so-"

"No Blaine, it's okay. Yes it's going to be strange, but we can do it. We were friends before, right?"

Blaine nodded with a weak smile. He had to accept that this was how it was meant to be, for now at least, and he wanted nothing more.


End file.
